Laisse moi tomber dans le vide mais rattrape moi en bas
by Blinsi
Summary: Quinn est traumatisée par un évènement dont elle refuse de parler. Alors qu'elle débarque à New York pour fuir son passé, arrivera-t-elle à panser ses blessures et à reprendre goût à la vie?. Et surtout, laissera-t-elle son cœur battre à nouveau, pour une certaine petite diva brune? [Faberry story]
1. Chapter 1

**LAISSE MOI TOMBER DANS LE VIDE MAIS RATTRAPE MOI EN BAS**

**Notes de l'auteur:** Me revoilà, avec une Faberry cette fois. Alors pour ceux que ça inquiéterait beaucoup, non, je n'ai pas abandonné Jim, mais j'ai été frappé d'une soudaine inspiration pour une faberry, alors j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, je vais donc mener les deux histoires de front, comme une combattante de la fanfiction que je me considère être (sachant que c'est surtout ma paresse que je combat pour écrire ^^). Alors, je préfère prévenir tout de suite, ça va pas être une faberry toute mignonne à l'eau de rose, cette histoire va traiter de sujet plutôt sensible, comme vous allait pouvoir le constater tout de suite en lisant ce chapitre. Donc, si vous êtes une âme sensible, ou si vous n'aimez tout bonnement pas ce genre d'histoire, mieux vaut s'abstenir... Voili voilou, je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire, je vous laisse la surprise du reste. Bonne lecture! (Rated M à cause du thème, et en prévision de la suite, car on est jamais trop prudent avec le rating)

**Ce que l'auteur a oublié de dire: **Je n'ai toujours pas de béta, alors encore une fois, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en voyez, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me signalez les plus grosses, ou les coquilles!

**Disclaimer: **Glee ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement, de même que Dianna Agron, mais là, nous entrons dans un autre terrain de discussion (Dianna je t'aiiiiimme! [excusez ce petit moment d'égarement :P])

* * *

**Premier chapitre- Fuite en avant**

_**U**ne longue silhouette fine qui s'écroule sur le sol. Des taches de sang qui s'éparpillent sur sa robe bleu comme le ciel. Du sang dans des cheveux roux comme le feu. Du sang sur ses mains. Du sang. Du sang partout. Le bruit d'un coup de feu, assourdissant, qui se répète sans cesse, le fond sonore d'une scène au ralentit._

**L**es yeux de Quinn s'ouvrent brusquement. Son vis-à-vis la regarde étrangement. Elle a du s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle s'est endormie dans le train sans même s'en rendre compte. La voix métallique du haut-parleur annonce la prochaine station: c'est la où elle descend. Elle se lève et prend son sac de voyage. Toute sa vie tient là-dedans maintenant. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer en se rappelant qu'elle a du tout abandonner. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il le fallait si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Il lui avait pourtant fallut un mois avant de se décider à quitter New Haven. Un mois d'hôpital. Un mois seule à se demander s'il valait mieux mourir ou fuir. Finalement, elle avait choisi la deuxième option.

**M**ais c'était surtout par faiblesse: elle n'avait pas eu la force d'abandonner Beth, même si elle n'avait qu'un rôle mineur dans sa vie, et lorsque le soir seule dans sa chambre elle s'imaginait la douce délivrance que serait sa propre mort, cette image était toujours suivie dans son esprit de celle de sa mère inconsolable à son enterrement, et de ses amis de McKinley, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Mister Schue, tout ce du Glee Club en fait, et même Rachel. Quinn trouvait son propre manque de volonté pathétique. Elle était définitivement l'être le plus faible qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Et le plus pitoyable. Au fond, elle était vraiment un être détestable. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était détruire la vie des gens autour d'elle, et particulièrement de ceux qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle ferait mieux de mourir.

**L**'air commence à lui manquer, et sa vision à se brouiller. Oui, mourir serait vraiment la seule solution. Ses forces lui échappent d'un coup et elle se retrouve par terre, roulée en boule dans l'allé de son compartiment, accrochée à son sac comme à une bouée. Mais mourir, ne serait-ce pas encore une fois faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait? Non, elle ne mérite même pas de mourir. La mort serait un trop grand bien pour elle. Elle a l'impression de se noyer en elle-même. Et soudain, elle entend comme un écho au loin, une voix masculine qui l'appelle. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur cette voix, de comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Elle entend des bribes, des lettres, des syllabes de l'appel lointain de cet homme. En même temps, sa vision redevient peu à peu clair et elle peut distinguer une silhouette accroupit devant elle.

**E**t tout d'un coup, quelque chose se brise en elle, ou se reconnecte, elle ne saurait trop dire, et tout redevient clair, comme si elle remontée à la surface de ses propres pensées. Elle reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure: l'homme devant elle qui a mis sa main sur son épaule et qui la secoue doucement, sa voix qui essaye de savoir ce qu'elle a, tous les passagers du compartiment derrière lui, qui la regarde comme si elle était une bête curieuse, et parmi eux, une femme, une femme debout aux cheveux roux, roux comme le feu. Quinn crie. C'est trop pour elle, comme si ses poumons vont éclatés, comme si ils sont en train de rejeter une dernière fois leur air, ou comme si elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de crier. Et puis la femme s'approche un peu plus, et elle se rend compte qu'elle est blonde, et que ce n'était qu'un reflet du soleil couchant qui lui avait éclairé les cheveux d'un reflet flamboyant et sanglant à la fois. Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, quelque chose se produit en Quinn, et elle s'arrête de crier d'un coup. Elle lance un regard vide autour d'elle, consciente que les gens la regardent de plus en plus bizarrement, mais, incapable de répondre à l'homme qui l'a sorti de sa torpeur toute à l'heure et qui lui demande visiblement si elle va mieux, elle se lève comme un automate, son sac toujours fermement ancré dans sa main, et se dirige vers la porte du train.

**H**eureusement pour elle, le train arrive tout juste en gare, et elle peut ainsi sortir de celui-ci sans que quiconque la rattrape pour tenter de l'aider. Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Elle est déjà perdue de toute façon. Elle est une résignée de la vie dorénavant, incapable de mourir, et incapable de vivre. Elle ne se demande même pas ce qui lui est arrivé dans le train. Elle ne le sait que trop bien. Depuis un mois, ses journées sont rythmées par ces crises, des crises d'angoisses lui avaient dit les médecins. Pour elle, il s'agirait plutôt de crises de lucidités, mais peu importe comment elle se nomment après tout, leur effet est le même: à chaque fois, Quinn a le sentiment d'avoir laissé dans cette bulle intérieure une partie consciente d'elle-même. Un taxi s'arrête devant elle. Elle y monte, gardant toujours son sac bien serré contre elle, et indique l'adresse au chauffeur "36 Central Avenue, Bushwick Brooklyn, s'il vous plait".

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Alors? Une première impression? Une suggestion? Des reproches virulents? "Mais comment faire pour faire part de tout ça à l'auteur?" vous demandez vous? Et bien c'est très simple, il suffit d'un petit clique sur le merveilleux bouton review! ;) En espérant lire vos œuvres reviewesques bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée d'être restée silencieuse aussi longtemps, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration suite à des petits problèmes dans ma vie personnelle, mais bon, je suis pas là pour parler de ça. Me revoilà donc avec ce deuxième chapitre, puisque apparemment la fée de l'écriture m'a retrouvée, un second chapitre donc qui j'espère vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes si vous en trouvez et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre- Etrangères**

_**D**__eux grands yeux verts plongés dans les siens. Deux grands yeux mouillés. Une seule larme qui s'en échappe. Deux paupières lourdes qui descendent pour cacher la détresse de ses pupilles. A peine un tressaillement et le bruit d'un coup de feu, assourdissant, qui se répète sans cesse, le fond sonore d'une scène au ralentit._

**Q**uinn ouvre les yeux. Elle a brièvement fermé les yeux dans le taxi. Elle n'aurait pas du, mais elle est si fatiguée.

**"****V**ous êtes arrivés mademoiselle, 36 Central Avenue, Bushwick Brooklyn. Ça vous fera 45 dollars." Elle cligne des yeux deux trois fois. Tout semble toujours aller plus vite qu'elle. Elle a l'impression constante d'être enfermée dans une bulle de coton, et pourtant tout autour d'elle lui apparaît plus accru, comme des centaines d'agressions extérieures provenant de partout autour d'elle et qu'elle serait incapable de bloquer. Elle n'arrive pas à leur échapper.

**E**lle monte machinalement les escaliers et frappe à la porte sans même s'en rendre compte. Quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte. "Quinn?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" C'est Santana. Alors Quinn sourit. Pas du cœur, mais elle sourit quand même. Elle le doit. Elle n'est pas venu là pour trouver du réconfort mais pour échapper à elle-même. Si elle commence à en parler ici, les démons qui la peuplent seront bientôt partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, sous le lit, parmi les flocons de neige qui tombent dehors et dans les visages de ses amis.

**S**antana l'abreuve de paroles. Elle rit, s'agite, prend Quinn par le bras, l'entraîne sur le canapé tout en continuant à parler. Le sourire de Quinn reste figé sur son visage. Intérieurement elle remercie toutes ses années de cheerleading qui lui ont appris à mentir. Santana s'est arrêté de parler et regarde Quinn. Elle a du lui poser une question mais Quinn avait complètement bloqué son flot de paroles. Quinn se force à sourire encore plus. "Pardon?"

**"****J**e te demandait ce qui t'amène ici." Santana fronce légèrement les sourcils devant le léger manque d'attention de Quinn mais cette marque d'inquiétude se dissipe vite lorsque Quinn lui répond avec entrain: "Oh tu sais, New Haven ne me réussissait pas vraiment et le chant me manquait trop donc je me suis simplement dit que j'allais venir tous vous rejoindre ici et tenter moi aussi ma chance." Santana sourit. Quinn grimace intérieurement.

**"****D**it moi Santana, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je reste ici quelques temps. Le temps de trouver un emploi pour me prendre mon propre appartement" Santana sourit encore plus et répond chaleureusement: "Évidemment, tu es la bienvenue ici. Je pense pas que ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes à Rachel, et Kurt est parti vivre avec Blaine, même s'ils continuent toujours à traîner par ici. Tu sais..." Quinn bloque à nouveau Santana. Si elle veut oublier un jour elle ne peut pas apporter trop d'importance aux vécus de ceux qui l'entourent. Leurs espoirs, leurs déceptions et leurs peines parasiteraient les siennes et les rendraient plus grandes encore. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé à l'hôpital.

**E**lle s'était liée à une autre patiente (Quinn refusait d'employer le mot "malade") dans la salle commune. C'était une femme de 41 ans qui avait trouvé un jour son fils de 14 ans pendu dans la cuisine. Depuis elle avait vécu une descente aux enfers et elle s'était retrouvé dans cet hôpital elle-aussi, mais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Quinn avait trouvé cette femme apaisante: elle acceptait le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle était prête à avancer, et elle restait toujours calme et souriante. Sauf que tout ça c'était révélé un mensonge. Elle avait petit à petit empoisonné l'esprit de Quinn avec son affection presque maternelle et ses idées de rédemption.

**E**t puis un jour, un mois après l'arrivé de Quinn, elle lui avait demandé de la suivre pour lui montrer quelque chose d'extraordinaire selon elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux sur le toit. Quinn avait cru connaître cette femme et elle se révélait être complètement étrangère.

**C**ette femme qui maintenant se tenait sur le rebord de ce toit et qui lui répétait sans cesse depuis bien dix minutes "viens, ici est la rédemption".

**C**ette femme qui avait réussi à envoûter Quinn au point que celle-ci s'était approché elle aussi du bord.

**C**ette femme qui tenait le main de Quinn en pleurant et en l'appelant "Mike".

**C**ette femme qui lui crie "il aurait ton âge" et qui tente de la faire monter sur le rebord elle aussi.

**C**ette femme qui tombe et dont la main glisse dans celle de Quinn.

**C**ette femme dont le corps gît sept étages plus bas, ses cheveux blonds et gris formant une auréole autour de sa tête ensanglantée.

**V**u d'ici elle ressemble à Quinn, une Quinn fanée qui n'aurait jamais guérie. Quinn ne pleure pas, ne crie pas. Elle tourne juste les talons et marche calmement jusqu'à sa chambre, s'empare d'un sac qu'elle remplit de ses affaires, sort de l'hôpital sans que personne ne l'arrête et prend le premier train pour New-York. Ce n'est que là qu'elle s'endort, et s'autorise à souffrir, sans l'avoir vraiment souhaité.

**C**ette femme l'a mise face à elle-même, plus que jamais, et face à son dilemme : mourir ou fuir. Alors Quinn fuit et revit les dernières heures, assise sur un canapé dans un loft new-yorkais et la main toujours fermement enroulée autour de la hanse de son sac. Santana la secoue légèrement. Quinn cligne deux trois fois des yeux et comprend qu'elle en a laissé trop voir à Santana. « Tout va bien Quinn ? » elle ne supporte pas l'air inquiet de Santana, elle aimerait l'effacer, elle aimerait être loin, elle aimerait avoir six ans et pouvoir courir vers sa mère en pleurant pour ne plus avoir peur.

**M**ais elle ne peut pas. Maintenant elle doit gérer cela toute seule. « Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu » « Tu peux utiliser ma chambre pour quelques heures si tu veux, et je te réveillerais quand Rachel sera rentré, ok ? » Quinn marmonne un remerciement et se dirige vers le rideau que Santana lui a indiqué. Elle s'allonge sur le lit et se tourne vers la fenêtre pour que Santana ne voit pas qu'elle ne dort pas si son amie vient vérifier comment elle va. Elle ne veut pas dormir. Elle a trop peur pour ça.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur: **Je ne vais pas répéter mon blabla du premier chapitre mais simplement vous rappeler qu'il existe un merveilleux bouton qui vous permettra de me laisser une review en cas de besoin urgent d'expression sur ce que vous venez de lire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: **Hohoho, voilà le nouveau chapitre! (avouez que j'imite bien le Père Noël)

* * *

**Troisème chapitre - Equilibriste**

_**U**ne bouche rose aux encoignures légèrement ridées par la cigarette. Deux lèvres sèches sur lesquelles viennent s'échouer une seule larme. Deux lèvres qui s'entrouvrent mais desquelles ne sortent aucun son. À la place, le bruit d'un coup de feu, assourdissant, qui se répète sans cesse, le fond sonore d'une scène au ralentit._

**Q**uinn se réveille. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle s'est endormie sur le lit de Santana. Elle se relève difficilement, ses mains endolories à force de s'être agrippées à l'oreiller souffrant du poids qu'exercent ses bras sur ses poignets. Dans le brouillard de son réveil, elle entend deux voix s'entretenir bas derrière le rideau.

**« J**e sais pas Rachel, mais elle avait l'air étrange, comme ailleurs, perdue. Et pourtant, elle est toujours la même. J'étais mal à l'aise, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé avec elle

**-P**eut-être qu'elle a eu un problème là-bas

**-J**e sais pas, mais j'espère qu'elle m'en parlera. J'aime pas la voir comme ça. »

**A**insi Santana avait vu son malaise. Quinn contemple le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne peut pas laisser ça arriver une seconde fois. Elle doit mieux se protéger. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle met au point un plan d'attaque : mentir, éviter les questions embarrassantes, sourire. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Elle voit bien que Santana n'a pas l'air totalement convaincue par son petit jeu, mais Rachel semble y adhérer. C'est normal : Rachel n'a jamais aimé voir les problèmes des autres.

**A**lors que les deux filles la laissent enfin en paix, Quinn laisse un soupir lui échapper. Rester avec elles lui semble maintenant insurmontable, mais elle n'a nul part où aller. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. « Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? » les mots ont glissés de sa bouche. Santana lui grommelle un oui. Elle se rend alors compte qu'elle vient d'interrompre de manière abrupte une dispute entre ses deux nouvelles colocataires à propos du menu du soir. Quinn entre dans la salle de bain en silence. Elle sait que Santana l'observe du coin de l'œil.

**A**lors Quinn fait couler l'eau du robinet pour s'assurer une couverture. Elle déplie un couteau suisse qu'elle cache toujours au fond de sa poche. Avant, c'était pour se protéger dans la rue. Maintenant c'est pour se protéger d'elle-même. Elle retrousse la manche de son gilet et approche la lame glaciale de son bras. Au début, ce geste la répugnait et lui donnait un haut le cœur, sa main tremblait alors que la lame marquée son bras blanc. Maintenant sa main est sure alors que le sang colore ses cicatrices et teinte l'eau qui coule toujours. Elle sort de son autre poche un bandage fin et le place au dessus de sa nouvelle blessure. C'est avec des gestes d'automate qu'elle se lave les mains et efface les dernières traces de son échappatoire. Elle éteint l'eau, ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et se retrouve nez à nez avec Santana.

**« Q**u'est-ce que tu faisais ?

**\- A** ton avis ? » Quinn répond d'un ton qu'elle veut enjoué. Elle s'entend sonner faux. Elle sait que Santana l'a entendu aussi. Mais elle la laisse aller et prend sa place dans la salle de bain. Quinn retourne avec Rachel qui lui sourit. Intérieurement elle remercie son égocentrisme. Avec elle au moins elle sera tranquille.

**« A**lors raconte moi tout. » lui demande Rachel. Quinn n'a aucune envie de répondre à cette question et s'en sort comme elle peut. "Tu sais, c'est pas très intéressant . Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? ». Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de Rachel et de lui demander de parler d'elle. C'était déjà comme ça au lycée.

**Q**uinn revoit son ancienne camarade debout devant le Glee club déblatérant pendant des heures sur les moyens de mettre sa voix en valeur. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a du talent. Et Quinn n'oubliera jamais quand Rachel avait demandé à ce qu'ils chantent spécialement pour elle « Keep holding on ». Soudain Quinn se rend compte qu'elle est assise sur le canapé à côté de Rachel. Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir bougé. Heureusement que Rachel, absorbée par son discours, n'a pas remarqué l'air momentanément vide de Quinn.

**E**t puis emportée dans le récit d'une anecdote visiblement très drôle, Rachel attrape son avant-bras gauche, l'avant-bras sur lequel Quinn vient d'évacuer sa frustration. Quinn écarquille à peine les yeux. Aucun trait de son visage ne bouge. Elle ne peut pas montrer sa douleur. Et pourtant Rachel s'arrête de parler et dévisage Quinn. Une boufée de panique envahit Quinn. Elle est prête à se lever et à s'enfuir, le plus vite possible, en laissant ses affaires s'il le faut. Mais Rachel sert de plus en plus fort son bras, et approche son autre main de l'extrémité de sa manche.

**T**out semble se dérouler au ralentit pour Quinn. Son souffle reste suspendu à celui de Rachel. Et celle-ci relève lentement le tissu à présent, révélant les cicatrices, anciennes et récentes, et le bandage taché de sang. Quinn ne respire plus. Elle a les yeux fixés sur Rachel qui ne dit rien, mais c'est comme si elle ne la voyait pas. Elle entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Santana en sortir. Tout se brise autour d'elle, comme un miroir qu'on aurait laissé glisser sur le sol. Santana va tout découvrir et elle va devoir s'expliquer, tout revivre, dans les moindres détails, sans excuses cette fois. Mais Rachel remet rapidement la manche en place et se tourne vers Santana en souriant, comme si de rien était. « Ok les filles, amusez vous bien, moi je vais danser!»

**E**t sur ces mots Santana est partie.

**Q**uinn se retourne vers Rachel, rongée par l'inquiétude, consciente qu'elle ne va pas la laisser s'enfuir. Mais Rachel se contente de se lever et d'aller dans sa chambre pour en ressortir avec sa trousse de pharmacie. Et alors que Quinn oscille entre pleurer ou rire, Rachel désinfecte la plaie de son bras et change son bandage, sans rien dire.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** J'ai conscience que j'ai arrêté ce chapitre de manière un peu abrupte, mais parfois les silences en disent plus long que des paragraphes entier, non?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: **Chapitre court, très court même, je sais, mais qui est sorti comme ça. Il ressemble presque à une simple transition et aurait pu être intégré dans le chapitre suivant peut-être, mais je sais pas, je l'aime bien comme ça. Voilà, c'était mon blabla habituel de début de chapitre! ^^

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre- Je te vois**

_**U**ne main, longue et fine. Une main délicate dont les doigts se perdent dans les plis du tissu d'une robe bleu comme le ciel. Des doigts qui se crispent. Une main qui laisse tomber un anneau, qui rebondit sur le sol, accompagné du bruit d'un coup de feu, assourdissant, qui se répète sans cesse, le fond sonore d'une scène au ralentit._

**Q**uinn ne dort pas. Mais Quinn rêve quand même. Ou cauchemarde. Elle ne sait pas trop. Elle est restée figé depuis que Rachel a pensé sa plaie. Et elle revit cette scène en boucle. Entre coupée par l'image de cette autre femme la tête explosée en bas d'un immeuble. Elle ne sait même pas si Rachel est encore là.

**Q**uinn se noie. Quinn ne se débat pas, laisse l'eau froide lui mordre la peau et ses pensées. Soudain une main l'attrape. Et la tire vers le haut.

**Q**uinn émerge et respire. Elle est toujours sur la canapé et cette main appartient à Rachel. Elle l'a simplement posée sur son épaule en revenant près d'elle. Elle était donc bien momentanément partie.

**R**achel pose une tasse fumante devant elle. Une tasse rouge avec un cœur blanc. Elle ressemble à un pull que sa mère portait quand elle était petite. Quinn a envie de pleurer. Mais Quinn ne peut plus pleurer. Ces larmes se sont taries.

**R**achel ne lui demande rien. Elle ne la regarde même pas. Seul les gorgées de thé viennent troubler le silence.

**Q**uinn regarde Rachel. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Quinn voit Rachel. Voit toutes ses peurs. Voit ses fragilités et ses forces. Voit sa gentillesse et son abnégation. Voit au-delà de ce qu'elle montre. Rachel est belle. Rachel est vivante.

**R**achel se lève et se tourne vers Quinn « Si tu ne veux pas dormir, tu peux regarder un film, ça ne me dérangera pas ». Même sa peur de dormir, Rachel l'a découverte. Rachel est entière. Rachel ne ment pas, jamais.

**Q**uinn sourit. Intérieurement peut-être, mais elle sourit quand même, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être comme Quinn et grandir un peu pour essayer de voir au-delà des apparences, le monde serait tellement plus beau... Ok, je m'arrête et je retourne avec mes amis les Bisounours et les hippies


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur:** Ah ah! La voilà la suite de cette fic qui remporte, je dois l'avouer, beaucoup plus de succès que ce à quoi je m'attendais! Donc je disais, voici la suite TANT attendue (enfin c'est surtout moi qui est _beaucoup_ attendue l'inspiration). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et juste histoire de vous prévenir, ne pensez pas que je règle les problèmes de Quinn en un claquement de doigt et que nous nous acheminons tranquillement vers une fin proche et heureuse. Que nenni! N'oubliez pas que les apparences sont trompeuses et que l'histoire est raconté depuis la tête de Quinn où manifestement, tout ne vas pas très très bien. Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**Ce que l'auteur a oublié de dire:** Après relecture du chapitre, je me rend compte qu'il faudrait vraiment être un demeuré pour croire que ça va mieux pour elle. Mais au lieu de changer la note de l'auteur, j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle de tout laisser tel quel! ^^

* * *

**Cinquième chapitre - Perdue dans un souvenir**

_**D**es yeux qui s'écarquillent légèrement et dont s'échappe une larme. Des cheveux roux tachés de sang. Une bouche sans son. Des doigts qui se perdent dans les plis d'une robe. Le bruit d'un coup de feu, assourdissant, qui se répète sans cesse, le fond sonore d'une scène au ralentit._

**C**ela faisait deux mois maintenant que Quinn s'était installée avec Santana et Rachel. Deux mois de cauchemars. Deux mois en ne dormant qu'à moitié, perdue dans des songes sans fin, des rêves éveillée, des souvenirs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'entendre, ce coup de feu qui ne la quittait plus. Il lui vrillait les tympans, sans relâche. Rachel ne lui avait plus reparlé de cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage non plus. Santana avait été sur ses gardes pendant quelques temps et puis avait oublié. Ou faisait semblant d'oublier. Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle espérait. Elle avait au moins ça.

**R**ien ne s'était amélioré, et pourtant tout avait changé. Quinn n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne et pouvait passer ses journées à se morfondre sans qu'aucune infirmière ne lui manifeste d'inquiétude. Elle chérissait ses longues journées seule. Au fond Quinn se noyait toujours, mais de manière tellement lente et douce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas de douleurs. C'était comme pouvoir rester indéfiniment la tête sous l'eau dans un bain chaud. C'était agréable et envoûtant.

**E**lle savait bien qu'elle se complaisait dans cet état de flottement, mais elle avait peur de sortir de l'eau et d'être confrontée à une tempête. Les moments où Rachel et Santana étaient là étaient plus délicats. Elle devait faire semblant, encore et encore. Sourire pour ne pas pleurer. Rire pour ne pas hurler. Fermer les yeux pour fermer son âme.

**E**t puis ce matin Quinn se réveille et tout va bien. Elle se sent légère et tout va bien. Elle a envie de rire de chanter, de s'amuser. Elle a envie de tout reprendre en main. Quinn fait du café en fredonnant une chanson du glee club lorsque Santana entre dans la cuisine et la dévisage. Quinn ne comprend pas pourquoi son amie la regarde comme ça. Elle est heureuse qu'est-ce que ça a de surprenant?

**E**t soudain elle réalise que depuis son réveil, elle n'a pas entendu le coup de feu fatidique une seule fois. Elle se le répète comme pour se rassurer : "Pas une seule fois". Et puis elle fait le silence le plus complet intérieurement et le guette pendant cinq bonne minutes, mais rien ne vient. Elle comprend alors que c'est pour ça qu'elle est heureuse.

**P**our la première fois depuis des mois, elle peut entendre sans aucun parasite auditif lui ramenant inlassablement devant les yeux les mêmes images. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, alors que ses amies ont envi de rester tranquilles chez elle, ce soir Quinn sort avec Kurt et Blaine. Parce qu'elle se sent bien. Parce qu'elle a envi de vivre. C'est une sensation qu'elle avait oublié.

**E**lle entre dans le bar et elle se sent immédiatement chez elle. Elle s'est trouvé belle lorsqu'elle s'est préparée toute à l'heure. Ca aussi ça faisait longtemps. Elle a repéré à l'autre bout du bar un homme parmi un groupe d'amis, la trentaine, jean et veste en cuir, belles chaussures, belle montre, bossant probablement dans un boulot stressant mais bien rémunéré, et probablement célibataire vu les lieux. Au bout de deux verres Quinn n'hésite plus et l'aborde. Ce soir elle a envi de s'amuser.

**E**t alors qu'elle danse lascivement contre cet inconnu, elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir la femme rousse qui danse devant ses yeux et qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaître. Et alors qu'elle presse sa bouche contre celle de l'inconnu, elle essaie d'étouffer ses cris dans un baiser. Et alors qu'elle laisse l'inconnu prendre possession de son corps sans aucun égare sur la table de la cuisine, elle pleure en entendant le coup de feu à nouveau. Mais aussitôt que l'inconnu a fuit et qu'elle se retrouve dans son lit, elle sourit.

** Q**uinn ne sait même plus pourquoi elle pleurait toute à l'heure. Il lui semble vaguement se souvenir d'une chevelure rousse, mais elle ne se souvient plus à qui elle appartient. Probablement une amie de l'inconnu. Quinn se demande si lui aussi parlera d'elle en la nommant « l'inconnue ». Quinn s'endort, le visage et le corps de l'inconnu s'effaçant déjà dans son esprit. Seul un sourire demeure sur son visage.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** AIMEZ-MOI! Non je plaisante, une petite review suffira à faire mon bonheur :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'auteur:** "Roh là là mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est lente cette auteur!" Voilà sûrement ce que vous devez vous dire. Et vous avez raison. Je mets une éternité entre chaque chapitre. Mais l'inspiration veut ce que l'inspiration veut! Et donc me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 6. Vous allez pouvoir constater que je me suis vraiment éloignée de la ligne de temps de la série (et de la façon dont les auteurs y avaient inclus la mort tragique de Cory Monteith). J'espère que ces changements ne vont pas vous déranger et que la suite de cette fic va vous plaire. Sur ce, bonne lecture mes chouchous! (oui, j'ai décidé de faire dans le surnom mignon aujourd'hui).

* * *

**Sixième chapitre- Les larmes de l'oublie**

_**D**u bleu, de l'orange et du rouge. Un silence ouaté entoure ces taches de couleur dansant dans le néant._

**Q**uinn ouvre les yeux brusquement. Ses colocataires qui ont ouvert la porte d'entrée sans ménagement l'ont réveillée. Elles savaient pourtant qu'elle serait en train de dormir. C'est devenu sa routine quotidienne depuis quelques semaines. Quinn se lève à cinq heures de l'après-midi, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la bouche sèche, nue dans ses draps froissés, imprégnée d'une odeur de sexe, d'alcool et de cigarettes puis va dans la salle de bain pour évaluer les dégâts.

**E**lle a toujours la même tête dans le miroir, et ne se reconnaît jamais : en face d'elle se tient une Quinn froissée, ses yeux éteints soulignés par les traces noires de son maquillage. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a toujours l'impression que son mascara a coulé en larmes, et pourtant elle ne se rappelle jamais d'avoir pleuré.

**A**près quelques secondes a essayé de se voir derrière l'image que lui renvoi la glace, elle saute dans la douche et se décrasse, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge et piquée de petits points de sang. C'est le moment de la journée où elle se sent le mieux , quand, en peignoir, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle se remaquille, sa peau palpitant toujours sous les traces d'ongles. Puis elle avale ce qu'elle trouve dans le frigo, généralement quelque chose que Rachel lui a préparé. Elle ne la remercie jamais.

**E**n fait elle ne parle presque plus à ses colocataires. Elle a l'impression de ne plus les connaître. En réalité c'est elle qui change, qui court en avant comme une schizophrène, mais elle ne veut pas l'accepter, alors dans sa tête elle blâme ses amies. Puis elle retourne dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue bien trop révélatrice pour faire douter de ses intentions et part dans la lumière du soleil qui se couche. Elle frissone, mais ne le remarque pas. Elle a tout le temps froid de toute façon. Comme si plus rien ne pourrait jamais la réchauffer.

**E**lle entre dans le premier bar, la première boite qui l'attire ce soir là. Au début, elle sortait toujours avec Kurt, pour se donner une contenance. Et puis au fil des semaines elle a appris à s'en moquer et elle rentre seule dans les lieux de sa perdition. Elle s'installe toujours au bar, commande toujours un whisky, pour se donner un air plus classe que ce qu'elle est devenue, et attend que la soirée s'anime.

**E**t une fois que l'alcool fait son effet, elle se glisse au milieu des corps en sueurs se tordant dans une transe de damné, se choisit une proie et s'en rapproche, doucement, jusqu'à coller son propre corps à celui de sa proie, calquant sa transe sur celle de l'autre. Fille ou garçon elle s'en moque. Tout ce qu'elle cherche c'est un corps, un corps vide pour assouvir son besoin d'attention et se perdre. Elle sait comment les attirer. Elle sait qu'ils la veulent. Elle sait quand ils sont près et alors elle les emmène.

**C**'est toujours elle qui décide, c'est toujours elle qui garde la main. C'est toujours chez elle que ça se passe. Elle ne demande jamais leur nom. Ca a peu d'importance pour elle, leur nom. Parce qu'irrémédiablement elle sait qu'elle se retiendra de ne pas crier celui d'une autre. Pas par plaisir, mais par douleur. Alors à quoi bon.

**E**lle leur offre son corps, qu'ils maltraitent et blessent toujours un peu plus profond, et elle elle pleure en jouissant. Puis elle s'endort, un sourire aux lèvres, oubliant déjà le goût amer de ses larmes sur ses lèvres. Quand elle se réveille ils sont toujours partis. Et elle recommence inlassablement la même journée.

**S**auf que ce soir Rachel pleure. Et Quinn ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à franchir le seuil du loft, elle se ravise et fait demi tour. Rachel reste son amie, et puis les bars de la ville ne vont pas tous disparaître si elle ne sort pas tout de suite.

**R**achel est prostrée sur le canapé et pleure, mais sans sanglots, elle laisse simplement les larmes coulées d'elles-même sur ses joues, en murmurant « C'est pas possible». Quinn interroge Santana du regard, qui lui articule silencieusement «Finn ».

**A**lors Quinn remarque que Santana aussi pleure. Et Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Une intuition commence à s'insinuer doucement dans ses pensées, subrepticement, sournoisement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle se bat contre cette idée mais au fond d'elle elle sait qu'elle a raison et qu'encore une fois sa vie va se trouver dévastée.

**P**arce que Quinn a comprit dans le silence et les larmes de ses amies que ce qu'elles s'apprêtent à lui annoncer concerne Finn. Finn qui a été l'amour de sa vie pendant longtemps. Finn qui lui a préféré Rachel. Finn qui est resté à ses côtés malgré tous les problèmes qu'elle avait pu créer et qui lui a toujours pardonné, peu importe les circonstances.

**F**inn qui vient de mourir.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur: **Je sais, c'est triste, et nous replonger dans de tels souvenirs ne fait du bien à personne. Mais je vous assure que c'était nécessaire pour la suite (si si, c'est vrai)! Ah oui, je voulais également dire que je suis assez triste que la série se soit arrêtée, même si il faut avouer qu'elle s'était un peu essoufflée ces derniers temps, mais que je n'ai pas encore regardé les derniers épisodes, donc s'il vous plait, PAS DE SPOILERS! Cependant, cette petite précision ne vous empêchera pas, j'espère, de me laisser des reviews mes choupinous (le retour de surnom mignon)! ;)


End file.
